Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: A Sound of Thunder
by Lavenian
Summary: Set in Bleedman's PPGD, A new menace has joined forces with the Darkstar Council, in order for the Girls to defeat him, they team up with the galaxy's greatest heroes, the start is a little confusing, mind you. But the action becomes more intense later.
1. Part I: Flashes of Lightning

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: A Sound of Thunder

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls are the respective properties of Craig McCracken

The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi is the respective property of Bleedman (aka Vinzon Ngo)

The "Guest characters" are the respective properties of Disney

And finally, the title is obviously ripped off

A/N: I don't know how the PPGD's story will unfold, so I will place this fic to be a side story which I will place at some unspecified point in the story's future. If the doujinshi is not how I predict the story will unravel, then all those who read this fic, please consider it a non-canonical fiction made by a fan.

Part I: Flashes of Lightning

In space…

The armies of Cluster, led by Queen Vexus, oversee the invasion of some alien planet.

On the surface, Vexus watches as five warriors, the defenders of that planet, fight a courageous, but futile, stand against the armies of Cluster. In the end, they are about to lose the fight, but are assisted by the appearance of 8 new fighters who have joined the fray, as well as two giant sized robots, under the command of these allies.

"Curses, it would seem we must pull back for now." Vexus then gives the order for all other Cluster forces on the planet to retreat for the time being, seeing that these "reinforcements" are ripping her armies apart.

After the battle, the 13 individuals hold a conference in some space ship, "We won't be able to hold off the armies of Cluster for very long." Says one of them, "I know, but for now, we must hold, the Darkstar Council has become quite a threat in the universe, what with the Irken and the Cluster forming an alliance, I seriously doubt we can keep them from pushing any further." Says the other, "Putting the discussion of the Cluster's invasion aside…" A man in a sort of red spandex space suit cuts in, "…Among other things, several planets have so far put up some form of resistance. KO-35, Eltar, Triforia, Edenoi and your home planet of Aquitar have managed to keep the forces of the Darkstar Council at bay." He spoke to the leader of the warriors defending the planet, "What of Inquiris, Liaria and Mirinoi?" She asks, "So far, the Darkstar Council have yet to seize those planets." The red spokesman concluded, "Its times like these that I wish the greatest of us were here." Says another, "Be patient, he has his own battles to fight in his own world…" says the red clad person.

Earth, the Black Eden headquarters…

Dr. X is conversing with someone over his monitor, "Sounds like you've had your fair share of fights, Doctor." Says the caller, "Do not think you are superior, after all, you too seem to be suffering just the same amount of it." Says the good doctor, "You should know better than to treat a guest, let alone an old friend, with some respect." Says the caller, "My apologies, but you must know, our goals are the same, albeit with different methods and intentions." Dr. X says, "Very well, I shall accept your offer of an alliance, but know this, it shall only be temporary." The caller said, "But of course."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" asked Zim, "He's not just a self obsessed reptile, he can be very useful when need be." Dr. X says.

At the fortress of Dr. X's new "ally" his henchman, or woman, comes in, "Planning to leave for your 'old friend' Mesogog?", she asks, "I owe him, after all, Mandark was not the only benefactor to his cause." Mesogog says, "I see, but what of your enemies here?" She asks, "They must never know I am gone, I have had enough trouble having to deal with both them, and Zeltrax's desertion." Mesogog says, "How are the final preparations for the 'special project'?" he asks, "Almost done, but are you certain that Dr. X's surrogate daughter is capable of piloting it?" she asks, "Of course she can, my early research indicate that her power is the only thing closely compatible to it." Mesogog replies, "And what of your latest creations?" she asks, "The three of them will serve Dr. X well under my alliance with him. Elsa, I leave everything to you, do not fail me again." Mesogog said, "Yes sir." She replies.

Mesogog opens an invisiportal out of his lab, and leaves for Megaville, unbeknownst to him though, someone was watching him leave…

Megaville…

It was recess at Megaville Elementary; the girls were having their usual school break, Dexter was going over his latest project, and Jack was taking care of Courage, at the same time, contemplating his laments over returning to his own time. "It's sure been quiet for a long time." Bubbles said, "Yeah, a little boring that nothing's happening." Buttercup sighed, expressing her boredom. "It has, but far too long." Blossom said, "What's up in that head of yours, leader-girl?" Buttercup asked, "It's just, the Darkstar Council hasn't attacked us at all for the past couple of weeks, I'm telling you they must be up to something, who knows? It might be their biggest attack on us yet." Blossom replied. Buttercup just gave her a pat on the back, telling Blossom to relax, but the latter wasn't very assured.

Meanwhile, at Brisbaine Labs headquarters…

The Rowdyruff Boys were in the virtual training room, preparing for their next mission, each one was deep in thought about something.

Brick was thinking about becoming the best and strongest fighter in the world, unwilling to allow a "stupid kiss" to beat him. As leader of the team, he has hardened himself with focus and self-discipline; he is the most mature, perhaps, of the RRB, very different from the violent Butch or the absent-minded Boomer, and places his 'honor of a warrior' above all else.

Boomer was thinking about the day the Powerpuff Girls defeated him and his brothers, unlike his brothers, who remained bitter enemies against the girls, Boomer bore no ill-will against them. In fact, on the very day they were beaten, the kiss that Bubbles gave him actually felt, in his opinion, rather nice. He was always daydreaming most of the time he was reborn, about the kiss, always wishing in his mind that it could happen again, and he'd enjoy every minute of it.

Butch was just as he always was, violent and aggressive, but on a side-note, not entirely bright.

"These boys are showing some astounding progress." Dr. Brisbaine said as he walked into the virtual simulation control room, "They certainly are, sir." Said Weasel, just then, an alarm went off, "We have an intruder!" after that, the Rowdyruff Boys headed out to the outer premises, once there they saw a small army of lizard-like beings attack the other scientists of Brisbaine Labs, the boys quickly dispatched their opponents, "That's it? I thought they'd have a little more substance than that." Said Butch mockingly, but that wasn't the end of it, in the blink of an eye, three humanoid-animalistic monsters came casually walking into the scene, one of them looked like a penguin wearing a sort of scuba-skiing gear, the other was some cyborg alligator with two chainsaws grafted to his arms, one circular and the other elongated, and the last one was a sort of beetle, a Hercules beetle at that, with some tough carapace armor, and mounted with a multitude of cannons, like a tank, "Watch it guys, they could be the real deal.", cautioned Brick, "Relax, it's just a bug, some reptile, and a penguin." Butch said mockingly. As if insulted, the three monsters fired off a volley, sending the RRB ramming for a wall, "You just had to say it." Brick said sarcastically, Butch just scoffed.

The three monsters fought individually against the three Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer took the Penguin, Butch fought the Beetle, and Brick against the Alligator. In the end, the Rowdyruff Boys were no match, Boomer was frozen in place, with his head sticking out, Butch was pinned to a wall by the Beetle's firing, and Brick was nearly diced all over by the Alligator.

It almost seemed as if they were done for, but the three monsters just left them wounded on the ground as they left, "Rats, they were too strong." Muttered Brick, and punched the ground in frustration.

Black Eden…

"I still say that guy is suspicious, he's no good; I can sense it." "Give it a rest already Zim!" said Nool and Montray, the three were arguing about Mesogog's alliance with the Council, Zim was complaining that Mesogog is not worthy of the Council, then again, Zim always seems to disagree with every new member of the Council who are incredibly powerful on their own, such as Brother Blood, the Shredder and Chase Young, with whom he has bit of an unofficial rivalry with.

Just then the "doorbell" to Black Eden was rung, "Ah, and with a prompt arrival, here he is." Dr. X walked towards the entrance to see his reptilian associate, Mesogog, "Hello Mesogog, it is truly an honor to meet you." He said as he reached to shake Mesogog's hand, "Likewise, the pleasure is mine." Mesogog said, after a short exchange of pleasantries, the two began a long discussion in the Council meeting room, "Are you certain that your creations will work as planned?" X asked, "I have field tested them, they are perfect for the job you have in store for them."

After that, Mesogog introduced his three mutations to the Council, "This is Frost King, he has the power to freeze absolutely anything with his power" he said as he introduced the Penguin Monster, "and this is Saw Gator, incredibly fast and has two sets of saw blades on his arms" he said towards the Alligator Monster, "and finally, Cannon Kabuto, armed with heavy armor and a plethora of artillery weapons." He concluded with the Beetle Monster.

"These creatures seem quite impressive if they're able to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys." Dr. X remarked, "Let alone your enemies, the Powerpuff Girls." Mesogog said, "Alright, let us see if your creations have what it takes…" the humanoid doctor said.

Reefside City…

"Are you sure of this, Trent?" asked a brown haired youth, "Positive, Mesogog has left for another city." Trent said, "What would he want there?" asked Kira, a blonde haired girl asked, "Probably this.", Said Tommy, their school teacher, as he plopped a newspaper with the Powerpuff Girls making the headlines, "He probably joined up with the Darkstar Council, an alliance of evil villains that are apparently located near that city." Tommy said. Conner, the brown haired youth, picked up the newspaper and read the article on the Powerpuff Girls, "So these girls, are they like us?", asked Conner, "No, they were born with their powers, and have recently become heroes in that city.", said Tommy.

The group discussed the situation a bit, and then decided to head for Megaville to find Mesogog, and if necessary, help the Powerpuff Girls, should they encounter Mesogog, for they all too well who Mesogog is.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy and Trent gear up. Conner and Kira ride on their Raptor Cycles, while Ethan goes on the Hovercraft Cycle, and Tommy and Trent on their Power ATVs, as they race for Megaville.

Megaville…

The girls make themselves cozy after a hectic week; Dexter and Blossom go on a sort of date, Bubbles and Courage are playing a game of tag, and Buttercup, well, was herself, no alteration on her character whatsoever. (This depends on your definition of her character)

Meanwhile, Mesogog puts his evil plan to action, he sends Frost King to attack a coal plant near the city, Cannon Kabuto to the radio tower, and Saw Gator to the most direct area, an outdoor café, where he jumps in and slices a table in two, scaring the people away.

Dexter's wrist-beeper informs him that something is afoot in the city, "Blossom, something's going on in the city!" He says, Blossom tells Dexter to head back to his lab while she goes to contact her sisters.

The girls are all gathered, and Dexter informs them that three strange monsters are attacking three different areas of the city; he shows on his screen Frost King has frozen the entire coal plant, Cannon Kabuto has toppled the radio tower, and Saw Gator is dicing cars, lamp-posts, trees, trucks and practically all in sight. Naturally, the Girls, followed by Dexter, head off to stop them, Bubbles heads to the coal plant, while Buttercup flies off to the radio tower and finally, Dexter and Blossom deal with Saw Gator.

In but a matter of a few short minutes, Buttercup is pinned down by an endless barrage of artillery fire, Bubbles (like Boomer) is frozen over by the ice of Frost King, and Dexter's ARM-aments(You know, those super-powered weapon gauntlets he used during the duel with Mandark? Their names were never mentioned, so I just made this up) were sliced apart, and Blossom was unable to strike a blow, despite being big, Saw Gator was quite agile, slicing apart her energy attacks and almost sliced Blossom's wrists off before she could land a punch.

At Black Eden, Mesogog, Dr. X, and the other members of the Darkstar Council gather round the monitor room and watch as the Powerpuff Girls fall before the might of Mesogog's Geno-mutations, "Well, well, well, it looks as if your mutations may yet be the key to finally defeating the Powerpuff Girls." Dr. X said, "Indeed, they are certainly stronger than my previous monsters." Mesogog said.

As the Powerpuff Girls get thrashed, GIR suddenly goes into a fit of ranting, "What's wrong Girly?" Bell asked, no one really noticed, but GIR was frantically pointing at some other monitor showing another area near the city.

Bubbles was about to become a Popsicle, when suddenly, Frost King was shot back by some laser blasts a few ways off, "Wha- happened?" It mumbled as it rose back to its feet…

Buttercup was about to be finished, Cannon Kabuto fired the strongest of his blasts, Buttercup thought she was done for, but when the explosion came, it was only a few feet from where she was lying, as a black figure stood in front of her…

Dexter was on his last legs, "Time for you to get sliced!" said Saw Gator as he approached closer, "Dexter!" Blossom shouted as she held a crippled Dexter in her arms, "Blossom, you have got to get out of here!" He shouts to Blossom, "No Dexter! I'm staying here with you, I promised it!" Blossom said firmly.

As Saw Gator approaches closer, Buttercup and Bubbles appear out of nowhere and toss Frost King and Cannon Kabuto at Saw Gator, the three monsters are sent tumbling down, "What! What happened!" shouted Mesogog, suddenly GIR started pointing at the monitor and started rambling bangs and booms, "Girly! What's wrong?" Bell asked again, a little concerned; GIR then stopped rambling and said, in a soft and low humming tune, "♪Go Go Power Rangers♪", Mesogog was shocked, "WHAT!" He shouts.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted in surprise, "We're ready for a whoopin'" said Buttercup, "How did you deal with the other two? These guys are quite strong." Blossom asked, "Just ask them." Buttercup said. Behind them were four teenagers and a man, "Ready guys?" said a red-clad teenager, who seemed to be the leader, "Ready!" The others said, "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" They shouted.

"No! It cannot be!" Mesogog shouted, unable to think it was them, but it was, it was his arch-nemeses, the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder.

"It's them! The Power Rangers! What do we do?" said Kabuto, "What else? We fight!" said Saw Gator, and Mesogog's monsters and the Dino Thunder Rangers do battle, the Powerpuff Girls watch as the Dino Thunder Rangers fight the mutant monsters, and actually wear the three fiends down, the three monsters stagger up and gather together, "Z-Rex Blaster!" shouted the Power Rangers, and formed a sort of cannon with their five weapons, in one blast, Mesogog's monsters are destroyed. The Rangers then leave the scene, leaving the Girls and Dexter slightly baffled.

Later that day, the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter console with Sensei Jack about what happened, "…they were so powerful." Said Bubbles, "I'm surprised you managed to escape the battle alive." Jack said, "Actually, those monsters were beaten back by another group of superheroes." Said Blossom, "Yeah, the 'Power Rangers' or something, at least, that's what those freaks called them." Said Buttercup, Jack suddenly looked surprised, "You met the Power Rangers!" Jack asked excitedly, "Uh, yeah." Said Buttercup, "Do you know who they are, Sensei?" asked Dexter, "Well…" Jack then took out an old videotape from one of his drawers. On it was labeled "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" and Jack played it on his videotape player. (They're in his house, mind you, not in the school)

Jack played the tape as the opening song kicked in, after that, Jack explained all about the Power Rangers, "The Power Rangers are the world's, or rather, galaxy's most legendary superhero teams, they are considered famous because they were the first superheroes around, formed during the 1990s to be precise, ever since then, they became icons, the symbols of the era they represented, and formed the basis for other heroes ever since." Jack said, "Wow, even better than the Teen Titans, the Fantastic Four and the Justice League?" Dexter asked, "Well, at around the same time, the Fantastic Four and the Power Rangers were in a bit of a popularity struggle to see who was better, but ever since the Fantastic Four's demise at the hands of Doctor Doom, the Power Rangers rose above the status quo, earning themselves as the 'Greatest Heroes Ever'." Jack concluded.

Black Eden…

Mesogog is dismayed, both by the failure of his plan and the sudden appearance of the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. But despite this, he decides to use his back-up plan. "Aha! I knew you couldn't possibly do it! I just knew it! You're just a pathetic, weak Earth reptile!" shouted Zim in an extremely discriminating manner, "He's going to get into trouble for this." Said Nool as he watched Zim taunt and edge Mesogog. For a time, Mesogog is able to tolerate Zim's taunts, but the longer he tolerated them, they became more and more insulting.

Finally, Mesogog is unable to take it anymore and dashes in front of Zim, this dinosaur man shows he is certainly taller than the pathetic Zim, Zim gulped in front of Mesogog, unable to react. Suddenly, Mesogog used his "Mind Rape" and sent Zim rolling on the floor, holding his head in pain, "AAAARRRGGHHHH!" Zim shouted in pain, "You should watch your tongue, little alien, for your size, demeanor and level of idiocy are begging to be your own end." Mesogog continued to torture him until Dr. X came to calm down the enraged Mesogog.

"Mesogog, what has happened here?" X asked, it took a while until Mesogog could finally answer, "That little alien, is quite an irritation." Answered Mesogog, "He certainly is, he unwillingly earns the scorn of even his own kind, even I have to admit he is getting on my nerves, but I suppose it's understandable." Dr. X said as a group of Foot Ninja (courtesy of The Shredder) carried an unconscious Zim to the Med-room.

"In any case, do you have any plans for this… unforeseen impediment?" asked Dr. X, "In fact I do, but it will take time." Mesogog said, "Take all the time you need, we are in no hurry." Explained Dr. X. This was beneficial for Mesogog, since his next plan also involved the taking into consideration of the Dino Thunder.

A/N: This is my first Powerpuff Girls fic, so please be merciful. The reasons why I chose the Rangers was because: I just thought that Mr. Bleedman would need a new set of heroes for his webcomic (He did say anyone of our favorite heroes could be a part of it, right?) and also because Power Rangers: Dino Thunder will be airing on Cartoon Network soon. (In Toonami I think)


	2. Part II: Encroaching Thunder

Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi: A Sound of Thunder

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Part II: Encroaching Thunder

Black Eden…

Mesogog has completed his diabolical plan to eliminate the Powerpuff Girls, and with luck, defeat the Dino Thunder as well.

As for the Dino Thunder Rangers, Tommy has booked the team a place to stay at the city's nearby inn, "So, we'll be staying here for a couple of days, huh?" Ethan, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, asked, "Seems that way, we need to keep track of Mesogog, after all, we don't know what kind of damage he can deal here, without us to stop him." Tommy said. Trent, the White Dino Thunder Ranger, peers out the window of their room, deep in thought, thinking about the time when he learned the truth of Mesogog's secret identity…

Back at Black Eden, Mesogog prepares his plan for execution when suddenly, "At last, just a couple more tweaks and…Urrrgghhhh!" he suddenly felt an intense sting in his chest as he reverted into a more human appearance, "I will not allow you to harm my son, the Dino Thunder or anyone else to fulfill your twisted ambition!" He said to himself, suddenly (again), he started wincing, and turned back into Mesogog, "Foolish imbecile, I alone rule the body we share, your son is but a lost cause, and so are the rest of humanity; I will transform a portion of this world where dinosaurs rule, free from the influence of humans, and my good friend Dr. X shall be a 'benefactor' to this cause." Mesogog says in retaliation to his human form's quote.

At the Powerpuff Girl's humble suburban abode, the Powerpuff Girls discuss the appearance of the Power Rangers and the three fiends they fought off yesterday, "I don't think those Power Rangers appeared for nothing." Blossom said, "Ya think?" Buttercup asked, "Yeah, maybe…maybe the Darkstar Council intervened with them at some point." Blossom said, "…Or maybe a villain of the Rangers has joined forces with Darkstar Council." Added Professor Utonium as he walked in, "Professor?" said the three girls when they saw the Professor.

"Do you know anything about the Power Rangers, Professor?" Bubbles asked, "Well…" muttered the Professor, after that, Utonium just let out the truth, "You see girls, before I created you, I used to be one of the research developers of a Special National Security organization called 'Lightspeed' and one of our most well-known projects of the time was the creation of the first Power Ranger powers to originate from Earth." The Professor said, "From Earth? What do you mean 'from Earth'?" Blossom asked, "Well, you see, before the Rangers of the Lightspeed organization were first deployed, previous generations of Power Rangers obtained their powers from alien beings who came from space, or from 'magical' artifacts which somehow ended up on Earth.

"But our Rangers, codenamed 'Lightspeed Rescue' were the first to use technology cobbled from the existing technology of Earth's own science, back then, the Lightspeed Powers were considered Earth's technology at its finest." The Professor said, "But Professor…" Blossom spoke, "…whatever happened to Lightspeed?" she asked, "Well, after the Lightspeed Powers were created, I left the organization and moved to Townsville, that's when I created you. I never did have any idea whatever happened to Lightspeed after that." The Professor concluded.

The girls, thinking that they needed more help now than ever, sought out the Power Rangers for assistance, wherever they could be…

Meanwhile…

Mesogog was adding the final touches to his grand master plan, but first, he would need a sample of a chemical mutagen that Dr. X had in storage and in abundance: Chemical X; only then can Mesogog's grand stratagem be completed.

"How goes your research, dear Mesogog?" Dr. X asked as he passed by, "Almost done, I just need some of your Chemical X, Doctor." Mesogog said, "But of course, take as many as you like." X said, Mesogog was ready, "Yes, everything is now going according to plan, with combat data from the previous battles with the Rangers, and with Chemical X acting as your fuel source, nothing can stop you, nothing…"

Megaville…

The unmorphed Rangers were at some café, enjoying the scenery as best they could, however, only three of them were relaxed, Conner was feeling very agitated and twitchy, as if Mesogog was about to attack them in the next ten seconds, while Trent was still thinking about his father, who was none other than his archenemy, Mesogog.

"Don't feel so shaky, Conner." Tommy said, "I can't help it Dr. O, I just can't shake the feeling Mesogog could attack us at any moment, when we'd least expect it." Conner said, still feeling nervous, "Come now Conner, the only thing you should be worrying about is the fact you're in a different city, and that by the time we get back, you'll be cramming over the books about every lesson I'm not teaching today." Tommy replied, this made Conner giggle a little, the first sign of relaxation in Conner ever since they got there, but he was still uneasy deep inside.

As the girls continued to search for the Rangers, they hear screams somewhere in town, abandoning the search for the Rangers for now and looking to see what happened.

Black Eden…

Zim crawls out of the infirmary, "This is unprecedented, inexcusable and utterly unbearable; how could I, Zim, Greatest Invader of them all! Fall to mere Earth cretin!" as he moaned in self-pity and cursed under his breath, he caught a sight of Mesogog leaving the main Central Labs of Black Eden, with something, a sort of device in his hands, and leaves by way of an invisiportal. Zim then goes to the Labs himself to see what Mesogog was up to, "Aha! I knew it; he was no good after all!" When the rest of the Council arrived, Zim went and explained what Mesogog had done, "I knew it! I just knew IT! See? Mesogog has abandoned us and stole one of our machines!" He said, Zim felt quite proud he was able to snuff out a "thief" in their midst, and was going to suggest tracking down Mesogog and eliminating him.

However, Dr. X was not at all appalled by Mesogog's "theft" and sudden disappearance, "You had no need for a general alert Zim; it's not as if he took anything of value." He said, "What?" Zim said dumbfounded, "He only took the Energy Transfusion Device, and besides, he left a message behind." He said as he took a holographic message recorder, and turned it on. Out popped the image of Mesogog, as the message started to play.

"Hello Dr. X, I am leaving this message in hopes that you will understand the situation I have thrust myself in. In light of recent events, and the introduction of 'new players' in the fray, I figure that perhaps my part in this play has ended, but not without compromise. I have taken the device per our agreement that my membership in the Council would expire, and that your end of the bargain would be ready to be delivered to me. I have also not forgotten my part in this agreement, as promised, I have provided for you a new army which have already deployed in the city, as well as a 'present' for your daughter in the Black Eden hangar bay, with this, I bid you adieu."

After the message was sent, the recorder short-circuited and burst. "What does this mean?" Zim asked, "It means… our trump card is ready." X said.

When they arrived at the hangar bay, they saw six colossal machines, the likes they never saw before, "What are these?" Samantha said excitedly at the six shadowy figures, "These, are the keys to our victory…"

Now, getting back to the Girls…

"Oof, these things are stronger than they look." Blossom grunted, as she got pinned to a wall. The girls were alerted to the sound of screams in the city, and when they got to the location of the source, five freaky robot-things, color-coded red, blue, yellow, black and white, were terrorizing the city, they looked kinda like the Power Rangers, but they weren't the same ones who helped them before, as was already established by their violence.

Before leaving, Mesogog had left his newest creations, the Psycho Rangers Mk. II, stronger, faster and better than the previous Psycho Rangers and fueled by Chemical X refined into an energy source, to attack Megaville for the Darkstar Council, eliminating the Powerpuff Girls, and if need be, the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Man, these things really fight like the dickens." Buttercup said. "There's gotta be a way to stop them, maybe we could…" Blossom was about to finish when Buttercup cut her off "Who cares! Let's just pound 'em and get this over with!" Buttercup then made a mad dash at the yellow one, but was caught at the neck by the red one, as the blue one started to pummel her at the gut.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted as she dashed to free her sister from the Psycho Rangers, however, she was suddenly hit by an oncoming blast from the black and white ones, and was being brought down by their blasts as they kept coming.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted, she now stood face to face with yellow Psycho Ranger, she gulped as the mad and wild robot stood, eyeing her every movement. But Blossom hadn't moved an inch; she knew if she did, the yellow Psycho would come and attack her. The two combatants stood there, completely motionless, whoever moved would surely be unable to counter the other.

Psycho yellow was a machine, it couldn't possibly move if it didn't want to, but Blossom was struggling with herself, her body was beginning to numb from the lack of motion.

In another side of the city, Tommy had come back in, "Guys, it looks like troubles afoot. We need to go." Everyone nodded their heads as they stood erect, "Dino Thunder! Power Up!" and morphed into their ranger forms.

Blossom was now in the critical point, she couldn't hold on any longer, "This thing's never gonna move." She thought. Psycho yellow continued observing her; then finally, Blossom tilted her knee by a centimeter, (bad move). Psycho yellow then dashed as fast as she could and Blossom was caught completely off guard, "This is the end." It whispered the split second Blossom and it were only a foot away.

As Blossom braced herself for impact, a blast of red energy shot out from nowhere, "What!", and she turned her head to find the source, it was the Red Ranger. But he seemed different: his spandex was now a bright scarlet, and a pair of armoured plates adorned his shoulders, there were springs on his shins and arms, and he was armed with a shield that resembled a styracosaurus and a pair of large shoulder cannons that poured with smoke, showing he was the one that shot out at Psycho Yellow.

"Thanks for helping us." Blossom said walking towards the Red Ranger, "Don't worry, we're just here to help." The Red Ranger said. Just then the other Rangers strode in.

The Rangers POV

"You guys made it!" Conner shouted, "Aren't we always?" Tommy said, "Anyway, isn't it a good time to 'beat the bad guys'?" Said Tommy, "Oh yeah! Let's do it!" Conner shouted. "Super Dino Mode!" Everyone shouted (except Conner) and spikes started to grow out of their suits.

And the Rangers did battle with their insane Psycho counterparts:

Ethan and Psycho Blue were duking it out, Blue charged at Ethan with his fists flailing in all directions, Ethan blocked his left hooks and hammer punches as he tried to go for the chest, but Blue's hands were swinging so vigorously, he couldn't land no more than two blows on him, "Man! You're tough!" Ethan swiped a right hook over Blue, which the latter easily dodged, and slugged Ethan squarely in the gut, demorphing our Blue Ranger and lying on the ground in pain.

Kira and Yellow were flying about, moving in what could only be described as "light speed", and were striking each other in a blind fury of hazes, barely making headway and just hitting each other senseless, "This isn't working." Kira thought for a moment, and then had an idea. Kira decided use her Thundermax laser, after the next collision, she turned and fired at Yellow's backside, thinking it would hit her. Instead, Psycho Yellow turned and deflected the blasts with her gauntlets, sending Kira crashing and demorphing onto the ground.

Tommy and Trent, the Black and White Dino Thunder Rangers, were fighting a dual match against their Psycho counterparts, Trent and Tommy went after each other's counterpart instead of their own colors, Tommy knows the history of all Power Ranger teams, and according to his records of the Power Rangers in Space, they had once dealt with this kind of situation themselves with the original Psycho Rangers, only, in order to defeat them, they must fight a color different from their own. Trent had gone after Black while Tommy went against the one in white, subtly reminding him of his time as the White Ranger…

Flashback…

"Activate the Tigerzord!" Said Saba, Tommy's talking sword. "Tigerzord! Convert to warrior mode, NOW!" At this command, the White Tigerzord converted into a more humanoid appearance, with the tiger head now at the torso section, "White Ranger, the Tigerzord is ready for action!" Saba said, "Let's do it!" Tommy shouted.

End Flashback…

Trent brought his 2 Drago Swords together to form a swallow blade (It's a kind of weapon consisting of two swords connected at the pommels) and swung it consecutively in two swipes, some vertically, others horizontally and still more diagonally. Black bent backwards to avoid the horizontal swipes, and side to side to avoid the vertical and horizontal ones. Trent got frustrated with his misses, but unaware to him, Black was only toying with him. Finally, after dodging a horizontal strike, he leaned forward and struck a punch at Trent's chest, sending him flying a few feet away. Trent staggered back up, "Alright, time for some extra umf!" he said, and fired off some laser arrows, all of which Black absorbed into his gauntlets "What!" Trent shouted in astonishment. Just then Black fired all the arrows gathered into his gauntlets in a burst of energy, "Gaahhh!" Trent shouted as he reverted back to normal on the ground.

Tommy was faring a lot better, being one of the veteran Rangers of the good ol' days and being the best of the best way back then. "Still got the moves…" he thought to himself as he continued fighting Psycho White…

Flashback…

"Dragonzord!" Tommy could remember it all in his mind, the day he became a Power Ranger.

"Tigerzord!" Tommy could also remember the time his Green Ranger powers finally failed him, and when he moved on to become the White Ranger ever since.

As days passed when the Rangers lost their Zords to Rito Revolto, and became the Ninja Rangers, he had learned more than one lesson that day under the mentorship of Ninjor.

"Zeo Ranger V, RED!" after that, Tommy remembered the day he first became the Red Ranger of a new team…

"Shift into Turbo!"…and the day he passed his powers onto another.

"It's Morphin' Time! Red Aquitar Ranger Power! Zeo Ranger V, RED! Shift into Turbo! Let's ROCKET! GO! GALACTIC! Lightspeed, RESCUE! Time for Time FORCE! Quantum POWER! Wild ACCESS!" Best of all, the most famous event in his history, the Ranger's history: Forever Red.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" And now, even after all this, he continues the Legacy of Power…

End Flashback…

But even with all his skills as the greatest Ranger of them all, those were not enough against Psycho White, who was incredibly lithe and inhumanly agile, dodging everything Tommy threw at him. And when he had least expected it, threw a flurry of fists at him, and one screw punch that sent him flying to the ground.

Conner had brought up the power of his Battlizer in full force, first he used his shoulder cannons to try and strike Psycho Red, only his blasts were being deflected one after the other by Red's gauntlets, "Gah! This isn't working!" he thought, this time he tried kicking and punching him with his extendable arms and legs, but it was still worthless, he even tried firing out blasts of fire and his dragon yo-yo attack(whatever that is). But still nothing, he then tried another shoulder shot, only the blasts were shot back at him, and he couldn't react in time, getting shot and demorphing on the ground.

The Girls POV…

"The Rangers are in trouble! We gotta help them!" Blossom shouted, "Yeah, but these guys are too powerful! There's no way!" Buttercup said back, ""No, there is a way! C'mon Girls! We faced tougher than this! We can and WILL beat them." Blossom said, "You know Blossom, I can still never believe you're right almost all the time." Said Buttercup. "Let's go!" and they charged out at the Psycho Rangers.

Each of the girls fired their most powerful attack, Blossom let out a ray of energy, Bubbles formed a wheel of spinning energy shots, and Buttercup sent out a wave of energy racing on the ground, these blasts collided with the Psycho Rangers, smashing them onto the side of a building. Irritated, the Psycho Rangers dashed for the Girls. Psycho Blue tried to land a hit on Bubbles, but she managed to step back to dodge the blow, with Psycho Blue fumbling awkwardly, this gave Bubbles a clear shot, and she fired her energy wheel again at point-blank, destroying Psycho Blue.

The Ranger's POV…

"Amazing, these Girls really are something." Ethan remarked, "But whether they need it or not, we gotta help them, this is our battle too." Kira, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger said in a determined voice, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Trent asked, they stood erect, "Dino Thunder! Power UP!" they shouted, first, they made a black flip, which formed their suits, and completed with a helmet, with their respective dinosaur roaring in the background.

Normal POV…

The Rangers and the Girls had teamed up. "Are you sure you guys are alright?" Blossom asked the Rangers, "No problem, let's just end this." The Black Ranger said, two groups of heroes finally meet under the star of Destiny…

Buttercup and Kira took on Psycho Yellow, first, Buttercup made a dash towards Psycho Yellow, Yellow attempted to dodge and strike from behind, she dodged Buttercup's assault and tried to strike, but Kira came from behind and trapped her with her Ptera Grips. Buttercup then turned about, and shot an orb of powerful energy at Psycho Yellow, Kira jumped away just in time for the blast to strike Yellow, and ultimately destroy it.

Ethan, Bubbles and Trent took on Psycho White, first they surrounded him in a triangle formation, they waited a moment before Ethan jumped up and swung his Tricera Shield at White, White easily dodged and bobbed forward to attack Ethan, but Ethan ducked and slid under his legs, then he punched out on his back, forcing him forward, unable to react, Bubbles dashed to his front, and did an uppercut which sent him flying. She quickly followed, flying towards him while still in the air, and coupled with an energy blast that sent him crashing down, Trent ran towards the spot White was falling towards and X-slashed him in quick motion, dicing Psycho White.

Psycho Black took on Blossom, Conner and Tommy. First, he went on the offensive and attacked Conner, but Blossom kicked him to the sides which he flinched, Conner jumped up, powering up to Super Dino Mode, and hitting Black with his spikes. Conner then kicked him in the chest, Blossom then tried to finish him off, but Black rose back to his feet and hit her in the chin. He then tried to hit Tommy, however, a streak of a sword flashed in front of both of them, "What was that?" Ethan shouted, "It's someone we know quite well." Said Blossom, in front of Tommy was none other than Samurai Jack, "Thanks for the assistance." Tommy said towards Jack, "The pleasure is mine." Jack replied, "Let's finish this, shall we?" Tommy asked, "No need to ask twice." Jack replied Tommy brandished his Brachio Staff and fired at Jack; Jack then absorbed the blast into his blade and struck at Black in lightning fast speed, destroying him.

Psycho Red was now all alone, "What are you gonna do now?" asked Buttercup in a sarcastic tone, "Just give up, you know your gonna lose." Conner said. Psycho Red didn't back down, he ran towards Conner, but all the other Rangers came together to form the (drum roll) "Z-Rex Blaster! Super Mode!" and fired a powerful beam of energy at Red. However, Red wasn't destroyed, "What!" everyone gasped in surprise. Red was staggering after the blast struck him, but he was still alive, he then started to glow an eerie red, "What's going on?" Blossom shouted, "This isn't good…" Tommy muttered. Suddenly Red grew into gigantic proportions, and degenerated into something more monstrous (too difficult for me to describe) and attacked the city, "We gotta stop it!" Blossom shouted, as she and the girls tried to fight against it, but since only giant robots can truly stand a match against it, they were quickly repelled.

"Ugh! How do we stop this?" Blossom wondered, "We know how." Conner said, they were about to summon the Dino Zords when another giant robot came into play, "It's Coop and MEGAS!" Bubbles shouted, "Whoa!" the Dino Thunder Rangers seemed taken aback.

On MEGAS's cockpit…

"Alright Dex! It's time to trash this sucker!" Coop said to Dexter, "Right, but I thought Kiva and Jamie would be back by now. Their still at it, huh?" Dexter asked, "Yup, anyway, it's time for a good ol' fashioned butt-whoopin'!" Coop shouted.

For a time, Coop managed to hold off against Psycho Red, in fact, Red was just standing there, like he wasn't moving. "What's going on? Is Coop winning or losing?" Buttercup asked confused.

"Alright, let's finish this dude right here, right now!" Coop shouted. Dexter suddenly noticed something, "What's this?" he said. "Hasta la Vista! Baby!" Coop shouted as he fired a blast from MEGAS's arms, "Wait! Coop! NO!" Dexter shouted. But it was too late, Coop fired, "There, now that that's over with, how about lunch?" Coop asked Dexter, however a blast fired from the massive stack of smoke, and vaporized MEGAS's left hand, "What the-?" Coop shouted as Red dashed forward and tore off MEGAS's other arm. From out of the smoke emerged Psycho Red, still standing. "I thought I vaporized you!" Coop said, "Coop, that thing is immune to all of MEGAS's physical and energy power arsenal." Dexter explained, "Okay…" Coop said, obviously clueless, "You couldn't hurt him at all." Dexter explained in layman's terms, "Oh, okay." Coop said now finally getting it.

"They're robot isn't gonna last much longer." Tommy said, "Is there anything you guys have?" Blossom asked, "Oh, we have something." Tommy said, and then he raised his Brachio Staff.

"Um… Any ideas Dex? Coop asked, desperation evident in his voice, "I'm working on it!" Dexter said, Psycho Red not only ripped off both of MEGAS's arms, it also shut down the entire system, "Now?" Coop said a little worried, "Working on it! Working on it!" Dexter shouted. Psycho Red was coming closer now; Dexter and Coop braced themselves for impact. However; just then, Psycho Red was hit by something on the head.

"What the-?" Dexter said, puzzled. Psycho Red was disoriented for a moment, until he looked up and saw what hit him: it was the Blue Tricerazord, Ethan's zord, charging out against Psycho Red. "Need a hand?" Ethan said from within the zord, "Cool!" Coop exclaimed, "In the nick of time!" Dexter also exclaimed, "It's time to call the zords!" Conner called out. A giant Brachiosaurus, Tommy's zord, comes charging in, the front of the zord opened up to reveal a robot Pteranodon, the Pterazord, and the side opened to reveal a robot Tyrannosaurus, the Tyrannozord; it was time for the Rangers to show what they could do, Conner and Kira boarded their respective zords "Logged in" they said, and, together with the three zords, formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. "We'll give him everything we got!" Conner exclaimed, "Right!" everyone else exclaimed.

"I'll be waiting on standby." Tommy said standing on the head of the Brachiozord, ready to deliver some of their more powerful weapons to them if necessary.

"Get ready to be busted, Red!" Conner shouted out towards Psycho Red, and swung the Tyranno Drill at him, Red easily blocked and jumped to the other side, the Thundersaurus turned about to face him as well, the Rangers then had the Thundersaurus jab forward with the Tyranno Drill, which Red easily parried and tried to strike the chest, but Ethan used the Tricera Fist to contact the blow, sending them back a good distance.

"This isn't working." Conner thought, "Guys, I'm going to get the Mezodon Rover. You stay here on the Thundersaurus while I get it." Conner said, "Alright, we'll take care of things here." Kira spoke, "Thanks" and Conner ejected out of the Thundersaurus.

"Ethan! Kira! I'm sending you one of the auxiliary zords, they should come in handy." Tommy exclaimed through his communicator, "Good call, Dr. O" Ethan said. Tommy then opened another hatch on the Brachiozord and released a robot Dimetrodon, the Dimetrozord; the Tyranno Drill detached from the Thundersaurus, and was replaced with a giant circular saw blade.

On the ground, Conner brandished a sort of shield, and transformed into the Red Triassic Ranger. Across the distance, a red robot Styracosaurus, the Mezodon, was seen pulling a sort of chariot, the Triassic Megarover; combined together, formed the Mezodon Megazord: Conner's strongest zord, and joined the battle with the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Alright, this ends now!" Conner shouted from inside the Mezodon, and performed the Mezodon Hatchet Attack, however, Psycho Red intercepts the attack and releases a jolt of lightning at the Mezodon, causing it to fall and disables it "Conner! Conner!" Tommy shouted through his communicator, but no response. The other Rangers then tried using the Dimetro Saw Blade attack on Psycho Red, but no affect either. Red retaliated using his energy jolt again, sending the Thundersaurus down.

Red was going to finish them off when suddenly lasers fired off from the air, "What the-!" everyone on the ground said. When Red turned to see the source, it was Trent, on a giant robot Tupuxuara, the Dragozord. And flew into the fight as well, Red sent a blade of energy to try and clip his wings, but Trent expertly dodged it with precision. Then, a crimson robot Stegosaurus, the Stegazord, combined with the Dragozord and formed the Dino Stegazord and ran for Psycho Red, Red tried to attack him with a swipe, but Trent jumped to his side to avoid the hit, and used the power of his Stega Stinger to attack Psycho Red, followed with a tail attack that grounded him.

Psycho Red got back up and charged for the Dino Stegazord, but was struck at the back by another attack, making him fumble. It was the Mezodon Megazord, "Conner! You're back!" Trent exclaimed, "I got second wind after his last attack." Conner stated. Psycho Red, surrounded, charged for the Mezodon, and got Conner in a deadlock, "Urgh! He's still got some ump in him." Conner said, he managed to break away Red's hold, but he charged for another attack, only to be repelled again by another attack from another direction.

It was the Dimetro Saw Blade, and the Thundersaurus back online, "Alright, the three Megazords duking it out!" Conner exclaimed, "Oh yeah!" Ethan said, "This rocks!" Kira said excitedly, "It's time to finish this!" Trent shouted, "Right!" Conner exclaimed.

Together the three Megazords formed around Psycho Red in a triangle; first, the Mezodon charged out and flailed his Mezodon hatchets at him, which he ducked under, but was countered by the Dino Stegazord's Stega Stinger, coupled with the force of the Dimetro Saw Blade. Psycho Red was now disoriented, and tried to recover, but the Rangers didn't back down, with Conner performing his Burning Mezodon Hatchet attack, Psycho Red was now at the Ranger's mercy.

"I'll handle this." Tommy spoke out; then he raised his Brachio Staff, knowing that Psycho Red was now sufficiently weakened, and charged an orb of incredibly powerful energy and fired it at Red, who was completely obliterated by the blast. The Rangers cheered at their victory.

Later…

On the ground, the Rangers returned to the Girls, Dexter, Coop and Jack. When they met again, there was some silence. Two groups of superheroes joining up; it was a rare occasion indeed. Dexter was the first to break the silence, "So… how about some introductions?" he said, "My name is Dexter, pleased to meet you." Dexter said casually; more silence, this time Ethan demorphed and broke the silence, "Hey, my name is Ethan James, Blue Dino Thunder Ranger." Then, more introductions, "Yo, name's Buttercup." Buttercup introduced herself to the Rangers, "My name's Bubbles." Bubbles followed, "I'm Kira Ford." Kira introduced herself, "Greetings, I go by the name of Jack." Jack said, "An' I'm Coop." Coop said, "The name's Thomas Oliver, but you can call me Tommy." Tommy said in introduction. "And I'm Conner McKnight, Red Ranger." Conner said. It was Trent's turn, "My name's Trent." Trent said, and finally, Blossom, "I'm the Powerpuff Girl's leader, Blossom." Then silence again, after that some slight giggling, mostly from the Girls and the Rangers, happy with their newfound "friends" and fellow superheroes teaming up.

Mesogog's Island Fortress…

"Welcome back Master." Elsa greeted him, "No time for pleasantries Elsa, I have too much to do and I am extremely busy with something…" He exclaimed, however, another voice was heard, a deep, hollow voice "…for instance, telling me where Tommy is." Elsa and Mesogog both looked back at the source of the voice, there, in the shadows, was a black-armored warrior, carrying an axe and a shield. "Zeltrax! What are you doing back here?" Mesogog asked the black-armored warrior. "I've come for Oliver, Mesogog! Where is he!" Zeltrax questioned. Mesogog did not reply for a moment, "Answer ME!" Zeltrax then grabbed him by the neck, Elsa was going to strike Zeltrax, but Mesogog motioned her to stand down. "If you really wish to find Thomas, Zeltrax, go to Megaville City, he will be there, along with a few surprises." Mesogog replied, "What kind of 'surprises'?" Zeltrax asked, "You'll see, just go down that hallway, and you'll find an invisiportal leading there." Mesogog said pointing towards an entrance into the hallways. Zeltrax let go of his neck, and went down the hall, but before he left, Mesogog spoke to him, "By the way, while you're at it, could you please inform him I'm back at Reefside?" Mesogog said. Zeltrax, with his back still turned, replied with a snobbish "Humph" and left.

"Are you sure you can trust him, Master?" Elsa inquired, "He hates me, Elsa, it's understandable, but he hates the good Dr. Oliver more than me…" Mesogog replied back.

A/N: OK, as an apology to the readers, I intended these fight scenes so that the Powerpuff Girls will at least be shown as equal in terms of power and fighting prowess as the Rangers, I most humbly apologize for the weak attempt at the first chapter, hopefully this will clear things up.

P.S.: Now was a good time as any for a Megazord battle, I hope it was exciting enough for you. (And no flames please, even if you want to sue me for the entire Zord fight)


End file.
